Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, an ejecting element substrate and a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting liquids such as ink toward various kinds of media.
Description of the Related Art
Recently because of a requirement for a high-speed print, ejection opening arrays arrayed in a liquid ejecting head are required to be lengthened and arrayed in a multiple array and an ejecting element substrate is required to be miniaturized, so that a high concentration of the ejection opening arrays is required and a problem due to the high concentration occurs.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193579 discloses the solution to a problem that a heat distribution differs in a print element substrate and the ejection performance (ejection amount) changes due to a difference in the influence of heat received, thus degrading the print quality. According to the solution disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193579, ejecting inks of a light color to an ejection opening array arranged in a place within the ejecting element substrate susceptible to the thermal influence suppresses the degradation of the print quality visually.
However, there occurs a new problem that cannot be solved by the method disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-193579. When a temperature of the ejecting element substrate during the ejecting partially increases, the viscosity of the liquid decreases, increasing a refill speed of the liquid. As a result, there are some cases where the liquid overflows from an ejection opening to stay on the surface of the ejection opening, so that an ejection defect such as non-ejection occurs to degrade the print quality.